Repeat Number Two
by Ksister
Summary: A Loki-fanatic madman is out to finish what Loki has started: takeover of the world. He has the upper hand, knowing everything that has happened and predicting how everyone will act accordingly. The Avengers have no way to escape this trap. Unless they use an extra variable in the equation: an outsider. (SEQUEL TO SOLITARY BUT CAN BE READ ALONE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! How've you all been? Uploading this first chapter for the sequel to ****_Solitary _****took longer than I expected, but it's worth the wait. I've written 8 chapters already so will able to post them regularly (I'm thinking once every two weeks?)**

**For those of you who haven't read the previous story, don't worry. You can read this without knowing anything about the prequel. The prequel was actually just a really long prologue to this story. If you really want to know...**

**A girl named Elizabeth Turner gets picked up by Steve Rogers after he finds her being hunted by an illicit underground association - S.A.G.E. - doing illegal biological experiments. She has the ability of telekinesis and force fields. With her help, the Avengers take down S.A.G.E. After this, she is under the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D., but not an agent (because she is underage).**

**That's pretty much all you need to know!**

**This chapter is just a summary of the previous story and a lead up to future events. If you don't want to read it, you pretty much only need to read the last two sentences.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. It's one of my favorites in this trilogy.**

**And so, let us begin!**

* * *

><p>I check my watch for the umpteenth time, cursing that final report that was due today as I hurry down the long corridors. Seriously, though, I can't understand the length of corridors on a jet like this. Surely, there must be a limit to these hallways. Or maybe they just go round and round. <em>I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late<em>... I mutter the rhyme that the White Rabbit says in Alice in Wonderland, a tale about freakish happenings in a strange world. _How fitting_, I think. I look at the time and, even though it's against the "rules", I start sprinting. I'd rather break that insignificant rule than be late for possibly one of the most important meetings in my life. Finally, I turn the corner that will lead me to the meeting room. And then I bump into someone.

I let out a surprised grunt and then, after my initial reaction to fight quickly subsides, I say, "Sorry!" I look up to see the person who I've bumped into.

"No prob - " he doesn't finish his sentence as he looks at me.

"Mr. Rogers!" I exclaim. I am overjoyed to see him after all these years. I've wanted to keep in touch, but could never find a way. He's good at going undercover. There will be so much to catch up on... But my excitement is quickly replaced with fluster. I had direct orders to avoid him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. As soon as he says it, he realizes the answer. With a dark face, he grabs my wrist and practically drags me to the room. I try to pull myself out of his grip, but I know it's useless. We enter the door with a dramatic slam. "Why is she here?" he demands of Fury.

"You're late. Sit down," he merely replies. Rogers reluctantly complies, still looking angry, which is a first for him. With a less patient tone Fury says to me, "I thought I'd told you to stay out of sight."

"I tried, sir, but he intercepted me outside the door."

"Sir? You call him 'sir' now?" Tony asks incredulously.

"Hi, Tony," I say, smiling slightly at his attitude, ever the same.

"You can't call him that! Then I'll be the only one who doesn't refer to him like that," he complains, already starting to sulk.

"Sir," Rogers starts, to which Tony gives me a knowing look, "you haven't answered my question. What is she doing here?" He enunciates each word in the last sentence. Fury sighs impatiently.

"I'm sure you've already figured it out, but she's here to join the mission," he states.

"Which is?" I ask, half because I want to divert the attention from myself, and half because I really am interested. It's my first mission ever, other than the takeover of S.A.G.E. And that doesn't count, because I barely did anything. Unfortunately, no one pays any attention to what I just said.

"So she's an agent now? She's just a kid," Barton says. He refers to me as if I'm not standing right in front of him. How rude. It was so hard avoiding him ever since I started staying here. He should appreciate that.

"I didn't pass the physical test," I say as my answer. Rule number one in the Dummies Guide to Deception: if you aren't confident enough to lie, don't say the truth. But, of course, Romanoff can spot that from a mile away.

"I thought you said she wouldn't join the team," Romanoff says, knowing that my answer has just implied a "yes". As always, her memory is perfect. I just wish it weren't so at this particular moment.

"That was when she was a minor. She's turned eighteen now," Hill says. I've met her a couple of times before during meetings and in the hallways, although I've never actually talked to her. As Fury's second-in-command, I don't think I really want to. I believe she's here to brief the mission, because I know she has a meeting in a couple of minutes. "It's up to her to decide what she wants to do."

"Just because she wants to join doesn't mean she should. You said you wouldn't use children," Bruce interrupts, drumming his fingers on the table nervously. He looks extremely uncomfortable, though I'm not sure whether it's because of me of whether it's because he remembers the last time he was here. I don't think it ended well.

"We have no control over what she does," Hill replies. With that, she leaves the room.

They argue for a little while longer. Over me. I sigh. This is getting much too similar to a conversation in the past. I clear my throat very loudly, so that they all look at me.

"Look, I'm here to help the team. If it is going to break it instead, I might as well not be here. So, I'll leave. Happy?" I ask. There's no answer. "I'm sorry, sir," I say to Fury, and then take my leave. He looks disappointed that I'm not joining in. I know that he really wanted to test my limits.

I reach the door and even have my hand on the handle when I hear it.

A great explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was pretty much summing up everything in the prequel, but I thought it sets the scene well. The next chapter holds all the action!**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with this new chapter! Thanks so much to everyone for your support. Your favorites, follows, and reviews are what keep me going. And so I'd like to take the time to reply to your reviews. Thanks so much again :)**

**19irene96: Thank you :) I hope you'll continue to enjoy this!**

**Minimonstrosity: I'm so happy you liked Solitary! And that you like this one too. I'll work hard to continue to impress you!**

**Bookcrazysongbird: Yes, out of all the four planned in the series, I think this concept is the most original. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And thanks to everyone else who has favorited and/or followed this story. It really means a lot to me.**

**Now, enough of me... onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>His first reaction when he hears the explosion is to press himself to the floor, covering his head to protect himself. Everything from then on is just a matter of routine. He mentally checks his weapons, regretting not bringing his arrows, but knowing that he has a gun in his holder that will suffice. His next step is to get a good view of the situation, preferably from above, to assess the event and find out how everyone else is. He gets up, and from there the routine is bungled.<p>

He cannot move.

The smoke clears up enough for him to see a blue glow around his feet. _That can't be good_, he thinks. He tries his best to stifle the cough that is rising on account of the smoke, but can't help but let it out a couple times. He tries once again to take a single step, but finds that he can't. He curses again, and instead tries to take a good look from where he is. He sees the hazy silhouettes of his teammates, except for Tony and Bruce, standing like he is, confused. The smoke clears more every second, and soon it is gone.

From the corner of his eye, he can see a figure standing a couple of meters from where they are. Immediately, he reaches for his gun, only to find that it is not there. Although he knows that it is impossible for him to have gotten confused, he tries his other pockets. They're not there either. Romanoff has the same trouble, he sees, not being able to find any of the many weapons she always carries, most of them hidden in unknown places. He knows he has a hidden knife in his boot, but can't risk bending down, in case whoever has done this notices and takes that away too. He carefully moves his foot around and feels the metal holder still in place.

A man clothed in golden armor and a scepter comes up to them. He looks familiar. Much too familiar. Barton's breath is caught in his throat. The man takes a step nearer and Barton can see that although their costumes are the same, he is not Loki. Still, a chill runs down his back at the memory of him.

"Hello, my dear friends," the man begins with a wide grin. "I've been waiting for this day for a long while."

"Who are you?" Fury asks, also imprisoned in the same gear and weaponless.

"And why are you impersonating Antlers?" Tony adds, finally having stood up after much difficulty. The glowing object around the legs makes it difficult to move around for someone not too fit.

"Antlers? Ah, I see. You are referring to Loki," the man says in a calm, deep tone. "I am not impersonating him. I have merely taken up his task that he must finish. And that you have prevented," he says, looking at each of them with an angry expression. _Brainwashed_, Barton thinks to himself, remembering not too happily his own time under the spell. But then he notices that the man's eyes are still brown, not blue. _Mad man_, he rectifies. One can identify them by their long speeches.

"And why do you feel the need to finish his plan?" Barton tries asking.

"He was going to make the world a better place. But you stopped him from doing it. And so I must finish what he has started. I've planned this for a while now. I know each part he did wrong, each variable in the equation. This cannot fail," he finishes, again with a smile. _Yes, a long speech indeed, _he thinks. Now they just need to find a plan…

The man steps forward with his scepter in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. "Now, now," he says, "the troublemaker first, or the easiest one?" He surveys Bruce and Barton with a hungry stare. Barton feels another chill thinking of all the things he had done... It can't happen again. It just can't.

"Barton, it's going to be alright. He's not going to do it," Romanoff says in a low voice. "You're going to be ok." As always, she can know what he's feeling at a glance. But this time he has difficulty believing her.

The man advances towards Barton. "I'll start with you," he says.

"Over my dead body," Barton growls, tensing his muscles.

"Oh, I'm sure that's only a matter of time. It should be easier the second time round. You remember how this goes," he says, bringing the scepter a bit closer. Barton wants to move, he needs to move, but can't. The scepter approaches ever closer.

And it stops a foot in front of his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry I'm uploading this on Wednesday, not Saturday. I was actually hospitalized last week because I was sick... I'm better now so don't worry!**

**Sorry to keep you on a cliffhanger!**

* * *

><p>I am immensely satisfied when I hear the soft 'ting' of the metal tip on my force field. When the explosion had occurred - thankfully far enough to have left me unhurt and unfazed - I had used the smoke as a cover to hide between the huge metal filing cabinets. The cabinets were a great place to watch the events unfold, so much so that I started to wonder whether they were placed there for that very purpose. I wouldn't be shocked if they were.<p>

The crazy man is at first confused. Although I'm looking at him from behind, I notice his hesitation and bewilderment. He tries pushing the scepter again, only to fail once more. He taps the edge with his tip, finally realizing what is going on. After that, he becomes angry. With a theatrical roar he lunges at the invisible wall, which would surely have impaled Barton had the wall not been there. He does that a couple more times, and then ends up panting from the effort. "What is this?" he bellows at them.

"Another variable in the equation," Tony smirks.

"I suggest you surrender before the situation escalates," Fury says. His tone has a severity and chilling edge to it. I hope the costumed guy agrees, because I don't know what to do next if he doesn't. Sure, I've protected them for now, but they are still incapacitated. But the man ignores him.

He paces around the invisible dome a couple of times, muttering something to himself. He stops in front of Tony. "'Another variable', you said. Another person. A rat," he finally says. The smirk on Tony's face immediately disappears. The man nods. "Yes, I am correct." He surveys his surroundings and I crouch a little lower, trying to make myself smaller. His eyes stop where I am. That can't be good.

A blue ray shoots out from his scepter and I dodge to my left, barely avoiding the toppling cabinet and the ray that has burnt a hole through the metal. But now I'm out in the open. I reach for my gun, only to find that it is not there. My confusion costs me greatly. I manage to dodge a second blast but have to get on all fours. "Watch out!" I hear Barton shout. I look up to see that the man is gone. Suddenly, I feel someone grab me from behind and then I'm flying across the room. I hit the wall hard, feeling my bones rattle. For a moment I can do nothing but slump to the floor. A hand grabs my collar and I feel the sharp tip of a scepter against my throat.

"Remove the shield," he growls.

"You want me to take down S.H.I.E.L.D. by myself? You think that's possible?" The best plan of action is to feign ignorance.

He looks at me with clear annoyance. With his hand still grasping my collar, he briefly removes his scepter and fires a blast at where they are. I've been distracted. Quickly, I raise my hand to strengthen it. The blue light dissipates in all directions when it hits it. But my hand is still raised in the air as a clear sign. I smile sheepishly. "Got me," I say. _Smart_, I curse him in my mind.

He surveys me up and down, as if really looking at me for the first time. "The rat was a child?" he finally asks.

I facepalm myself. "Is everyone going to say that today?" He shakes his head, to clear away his unnecessary thoughts, I presume.

"Remove it," he repeats.

* * *

><p>"Now would be a good time to unleash the other guy, Banner," Romanoff says under her breath.<p>

The sweat glistens on his brow. His breathing is heavy and raspy.

"You ok?" Tony asks, slightly alarmed. The transformation is usually quick, not labored like this.

"It's not working," Bruce finally says.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Loki's scepter? Do they sell second-hand super evil weapons?" I ask to distract the man. With the tips of my fingers I try to find something to knock him out. I can't look and risk having him slit my throat. But it's so hard to lift something without looking at it. It's almost like being blind, having to feel everything tentatively. And the fact that everything is bolted down doesn't help.<p>

He presses the tip a little harder, as if to persuade me to listen to him. As if that's ever going to happen. "Hey, careful," Rogers says, "she's still a kid."

* * *

><p>"Try again," Barton says, using Rogers's conversation with the man as a cover.<p>

"Can't you see I am?" Bruce almost shouts, barely refraining himself. He is obviously mad. And the fact that he is still Bruce is a shock to all.

* * *

><p>"Tell her to remove it before I kill her," he threatens. Rogers opens his mouth to actually start trying.<p>

I roll my eyes. "Look, we both know you can't kill me. Stop with the façade, all right?" He laughs once.

"Do you seriously think that I can't get rid of you?" he asks. His American accent is starting to slip in, instead of all that archaic English he was using.

"I don't doubt your capability. But if you've 'planned so long for this day' I'm sure you wouldn't risk it," I respond. He is obviously hooked.

* * *

><p>"She's trying to stall," Romanoff observes. They all look at the girl pinned to the wall.<p>

"We should help."

* * *

><p>"What, you really don't know about me?" He looks at me blankly. With my free hand I dramatically place the back of my hand to my forehead. "The shame, the dreadful shame." I imitate his theatricality. His eyes narrow.<p>

"Alright, kid, fess up. What are you talking about?" Yes, he's starting to use slang. He tightens his grip a little tighter so that I just have a little more trouble breathing.

"Well, if you're that keen on knowing..." I've found an object light enough for me to lift without seeing: a metal chair. Now I just need to raise it up. That's the hard part. "You kill me, that thing," I nod over to where they're all standing, locked into place, "stays forever. And that means you will never get to do what you want."

He takes a couple seconds to comprehend this information. Then, with a frustrated growl, he bangs my head once on the hard metal wall. I let out a small grunt and use all my effort not to drop the chair. I'm not sure whether he was trying to knock me out - smart, if that's true - or whether he was just mad. I highly suspect the latter. "She's right," Romanoff interrupts. "Surrender now and assault will be your worst crime."

"And assaulting a minor, at that," I add.

"I thought you said you were eighteen," Bruce says.

Whoops. "Well, technically, my birthday is next week... I'm kind of in limbo right now." He sighs in response.

"You've got everything to lose and nothing to gain," Romanoff continues. Now I know what she's doing. She's starting her persuasion. And, luckily, he's listening. I use this time to sneak a glance at the chair I've grabbed and quickly raise it higher. The man continues to listen to her before his earpiece gives off a sudden insistent beeping. He rubs his ear and blinks a couple of times, as if coming out of a daze.

"Ah, yes. You shouldn't try that on me. I've programmed this so that if you speak to me for too long, it snaps me out of it. I know your tricks. They don't work anymore."

She looks at him coldly, but I can only imagine her surprise. As far as I know, she's never failed. It only goes to show how much he's really prepared for this. I prefer the bad guys who spontaneously wreak havoc. They're easier to win over. Villains like this, on the other hand, require as much planning to take over as he has put into this.

He rubs his eyes once more and sighs. "Look, kid, you're really killing me here." _I'd love it if I were_, I think. "I'm getting behind schedule."

Romanoff's eyes light up, like they do when she's managed to find something out. She cocks her head and gives that emotionless expression she has when she's trying to hide her real joy. "You're running out of time. That smoke bomb you detonated, it was a chemical that inhibits Banner. And it's going to wear off soon." I was looking at the man's face while she stated her revelations. It went from annoyance to shock to horror.

At first, he starts to deny it by stuttering a few words. Then, after realizing that he looks like a fool, he thinks better of it. He slowly lowers the tip so that it rests on my chest. "I should have thought of this sooner." He smiles.

There's no time left. I can already see the scepter starting to glow blue. I swing my arm and the chair comes flying towards us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is two days after Saturday and that this is late again, and I'm sorry. We've been moving house! Today, we've arrived and everyone else is busy so I have time to upload this.**

**Minimonstrosity: Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this one too! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm much better now.**

**KillerCupcakes: Yes, I've noticed that my action scenes are considerably shorter, but I'm trying to make the others at least over 1000 words. I find that the ones after this chapter average to around 1200 per chapter. I hope you like this one!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Being incapacitated in a strange, blue, alien thing was probably the least frustrating thing about this ordeal. She had been tied up, chained, and fastened on many occasions. No, the worst thing was that neither she nor anyone else could do anything to help the girl or get out of the situation in general. And so they watched helplessly as the man used his scepter on her. Well, perhaps not so helplessly, as Tony had been swearing colorfully (his idea of stalling). That was, until the chair came flying out of nowhere.<p>

For Romanoff, it was not as much of a surprise as for the others. She had noticed the chair being slowly raised – it was hard for her to miss – and had thus concluded Elizabeth's motives. She was relieved when she saw the chair come flying. It wasn't the most classy thing to do, but it did the job.

* * *

><p>Rubbing the back of my sore head, I walk towards where they are, disarming the field as I go. The look on Tony's face is priceless, and I would love to take a snapshot. But even I have common sense. "So... what now?" I ask, standing in front of the semi-circle they form.<p>

"We've got to disarm the restraints," Rogers says, trying hard to resume his position of command. He looks a bit disturbed, to say the least. I stoop down to examine the cuffs that surround his legs. An eerie blue glow emanates from two gold rings on either side, sort of looking like plasma. I extend my finger to poke it and immediately withdraw it with a yelp, having fried my finger.

"Don't you know the first rule is 'don't touch alien objects'?" Barton asks, exasperated.

"I thought it was 'don't ask questions'," I mumble, sucking my finger absentmindedly. I peer at the strange device again. The blue light looks creepy. But more importantly, it looks vaguely familiar. I rack my brains to find where I've seen it before. Sure, I've looked through all the CCTV footage of Loki's invasion, but this is more personal than that. I can't believe I can't remember it. I have perfect memory in most cases. Perhaps it's just a déjà-vu, I comfort myself.

"Communication devices aren't working, sir," Romanoff says, having already made her own plan, checked it, and reported it to us.

"We need to get communication to outside this room. Turner, go and retrieve Hill," Fury orders me.

"I would, sir, but the further the distance, the less control I have over the field. It might completely disappear in the meantime. And I wouldn't want to leave you defenseless with this madman."

"We can defend ourselves. Now, go." I highly doubt what he says. They couldn't do anything when the man was trying to brainwash Barton. I glance at the man slumped next to the wall. The chair is lying forlorn on top of him and a trickle of blood runs down his forehead. Personally, I'd like him alive - one less tally on my murder list - but I know that's selfish of me. It'd be better for everyone if he were dead. But since when has wanting someone alive been a selfish thing? I rub my temples. Now is not the time for philosophical questions. The important thing is that he's unconscious.

"Yes, sir," I finally say. He stares at me sternly. They must have interpreted my silence as a rebellion. I better get going soon. "Where should I - " I begin to say before I have the breath knocked out of me.

And then, I'm flying again in midair. I regain my senses enough to reinstate the field to protect them. A second blue light hits that wall and disperses in a dozen directions. I crash into a table, hard. Stupid S.H.I.E.L.D., with their metal furniture. Fighting my protesting nerves, I push myself up to see another ray coming towards me. I roll off the table, barely avoiding the second blast. I push the table towards him with my powers, hoping he'll be knocked out again. He easily avoids it by stepping aside. But Captain America's shield has fallen off the table. Quickly grabbing it, I swing my body and with the momentum, throw it towards him, just like I've seen Rogers do. It flies for a moment and then lands a mere couple feet away from me. My goodness. Does it have to be this heavy? He aims his scepter again and fires. I dive towards the shield and duck behind it, protecting myself from the blast. The ray reflects and hits him square in the chest.

* * *

><p>The shield's protection gives him an idea. "Turner, throw it to me!" he shouts. She looks at him once, questioning, before realizing his intent. The shield hovers for a moment before slowly dragging itself across the ground with a screech. As soon as it nears him, he grabs it and with ease lifts it to get a good grip. "Go!" he commands, having reassumed the position of leadership. She runs towards the door.<p>

The man lifts himself up and attempts to shoot at her again. Rogers winds and throws the shield, knocking him off his feet as soon as he was on them. The shield hits him and returns to Rogers's hand in a perfect arc.

* * *

><p>Even though my conscience screams at me to stay in the room, I force myself to run to the door. They'll be safer if I get help, I reason. It's not because I want to live. My life drive isn't that strong anyway. I arrive at the door and in one swift movement reach for the handle, but abruptly stop. It is covered in the same blue plasma as their restraints. "It's locked!" I shout to them to alert them of my situation. Briefly, I see how Rogers is fighting by himself, but then return to the situation at hand. Biting my lip, I plunge my hand into the light to grasp the handle. I can't move my hand within it. Gasping, I snap my hand back, clutching the burning skin.<p>

* * *

><p>The door is locked. They are trapped. He manages to stall by using a couple more throws before the man regains enough of his senses to press a button on his sleeve. Immediately, a net-like film pops out of a compartment and flies towards the shield. The shield falls midway. He's out of moves.<p>

* * *

><p>The metallic door reflects the blue light of the ray. I duck to avoid it, hoping that it'll burn a hole through the door like it did with the cabinet. It doesn't. I step backward to avoid the few remains of the blast. Suddenly, I see the man in front of me. At first, I think it's a reflection, a trick of my eyes, but then I see him trying to impale me and I know it's not. I aim to kick him low but the armor stops me. Instead, I try to punch him in the face. He grabs my wrist and fires straight into my chest.<p>

I vaguely feel myself flying again before I land with a thud on the floor. My chest hurts so much it's hard to breathe. I open my eyes to a slit to see him standing above me with a wide grin. His presses the tip of his scepter to my chest and a blue glow is emitted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm finally posting on time :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**KillerCupcakes: I hope you like this one too! Thank you so much for reviewing. It really gives me motivation :)**

**Minimonstrosity: Oh yay! I'm not confident with my action sequences so this made my really happy! I'll try to write more of them better.**

* * *

><p>They are now officially doomed. With no protection and no movement, they won't be able to fight. At all. This is a new sight, seeing five superheroes completely helpless at the hands of a madman. Barton quickly takes out the one dagger he has been saving, getting ready to throw it. But it's too late. The glow has engulfed her body and he is already taking the scepter off her.<p>

"Any plans now, Captain?" Barton asks, carefully noting the man's every movement. He is insane, so it is only natural that he will be erratic and unpredictable. He might try to kill her - an illogical move, for strategically she would be a great asset - which would force him to use his dagger, to stall at the very least. He knows the man is insane, because no one in their right mind would advocate and go so far as to try to implement an alien regime. His greatest worry is about Turner. He should really tutor her himself when he has the time. Her self-defense skills are well below average. He would have done it sooner, of course, if he had known that she was here to begin with. That is, he would do it, if she makes it out alive.

"We have to get these off," Rogers replies. He stoops down and grips the metal pieces, trying to pry them apart.

"Not everything works with brute force," Tony says, annoyed. He is always easily annoyed with Rogers.

"You have a better idea?" he asks, bitten by his snark remark and the fact that his 'brute force' really didn't work.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

><p>I watch with horror as the blue light spreading through my body. I know what will happen next. I will be brainwashed, forced to listen to his every command, and then killed. This is the end of the line. I wait for my mind to be taken over. The man takes away his scepter. "Now, rise."<p>

Wait. My mind is still mine. I can still think. Will my body move of its own accord? I wait for a second, and find that I am still on the ground. No, I am not brainwashed. Nevertheless, I quickly get up to divert suspicion. My mind races as I do so. I still think that this man is a lunatic, I still believe I am on the same team as the Avengers. Perhaps it is they who have controlled my mind? But then why would the scepter be in the man's hand, and why would they be in restraints? I stop myself from pressing my temples, from doing anything he has not ordered. I don't know how this whole thing works. Maybe I am controlled. Maybe this is how it goes. The man has launched into a speech during this whole time.

"... and so I have been delayed greatly, but the repercussions shall increase more so. Now, girl, let me go near them."

For one last time, I wonder if I am on the wrong side: whether my affiliation with the Avengers is not actually real. But then I can't be bothered to think. I punch the man straight in the face.

My punch makes contact with a satisfying crunch. He shouts in surprise and clutches his nose, the exact same spot that I did earlier. I take this chance to lunge for his scepter, hoping to use it to undo their restraints. I manage to grasp it before it is yanked out of my hands. In a moment's flash, my back is pressed against the wall again with a tight grip. I sigh impatiently but also in relief, knowing now that I am not mistaken. Unless I am. This is all too confusing. "This is getting old, fast,"I growl.

He doesn't listen to me at all, mumbling something under his breath in a confused way. With a sudden enlightened light in his eyes, and a little shout of discovery, he feels the middle of my chest.

"Hey!" I exclaim indignantly. "Sexual offense against a minor is going to be added to your growing list of crimes."

He quickly takes his hand off, embarrassed by his wrong assumption. "I don't understand. She does not have the arc reactor. It should work perfectly." He shakes his scepter, as one would do to make a pen work, and tries again. Nothing happens. I roll my eyes at his endeavors.

* * *

><p>Tony whistles when he sees Elizabeth's punch. "Well, that's gotta hurt."<p>

"And your plan?" Fury asks impatiently.

"Hold on a second," he replies, fidgeting with his earpiece, which he has now taken out. He glances up from his busy fingering to look at the girl. "Although, maybe we don't have a second."

In a quick movement Romanoff throws a knife at the man's back. "Take your time," she says sarcastically to Tony as she draws another one. "I only have three more," she reports to Barton.

He nods once and also draws a dagger. "It would have been nice to do this when she was about to be brainwashed!" Tony exclaims, hurrying to complete his project.

"I was going to," he replies, not bothering to finish his sentence. In this time, the man had swiftly turned around and was blocking all the knives aimed at him. Elizabeth looks with startled eyes at the whole situation before giving him a kick in the back, sending him sprawling forwards. Romanoff is about to throw the fatal shot, when he is gone in a flash. They quickly look about them, knowing his tricks. The only benefit of him imitating Loki is that they know his abilities. Now they only need to know his flaws, like he knows theirs.

The man reappears with Elizabeth on the other side of the room. The knives disappear from their hands in a puff of smoke.

"You cannot defeat me!" he bellows.

"You're right - " Romanoff begins, trying to persuade him again, before she is abruptly cut off by the man.

"Silence!" He fingers something on his sleeve and immediately the blue light engulfs her body. An electric spark courses through her body and grimaces in pain.

"Romanoff!" Barton exclaims.

"I'm fine," she replies calmly, attempting to alleviate his fears. He is too familiar with her to be fooled though, though others may be with her unchanging expressions. He can't be bothered with remaining composed anymore.

"You're going to regret this for the rest of your short life. We will catch you, and will not give you the freedom of being killed. No, we will make you regret every footstep you took to get this far. And when you're screaming for your life, I will take the pleasure of crushing your skull myself."

"Touché," Tony replies, "although I disagree with the killing part. I'd like that for myself." The man blanches slightly, but so does Barton. He realizes that his speech is very similar to that of Loki's. It sends a shiver down his spine.

* * *

><p>He clears his throat in an attempt to resume his intimidation, after having been scared like a chicken from Barton's threat. "Well, you know what they say: 'if you can't make them come to your side, kill them'."<p>

"I've never heard of that!" I protest, but it is too late. The sharp tip lunges towards my chest.


End file.
